9 lágrimas
by Yui4
Summary: Hay situaciones que sólo se pueden resumir en lágrimas...


9 Lágrimas  
  
Tristeza. Sólo tristeza en mi interior.  
  
¿Soledad? También.  
  
Cómo no sentirla ahora que. No. Imposible decirlo.  
  
Algo se rompe dentro de mí una y otra vez, en el momento en que lo vuelvo a ver. I tan solo me viene en mente:  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Una lágrima solitaria se desliza suavemente por mi mejilla. La última, me prometo. Pero en ese instante, dos más caen rebeldes de mis ojos. Aquellos ojos que tan solo tres días antes jugaban alegremente con los rayos del Sol. Pero ahora. ¡AHORA TODO HA TERMINADO!  
  
Pero aún así.  
  
Dentro de mí algo se niega a creerlo, una voz interior que protesta, que intenta hacerme reaccionar. pero yo. no puedo. No puedo. Ni quiero. Ahora ya no. Ya no hay nada que hacer, no hay ningún motivo por el que luchar. Ya no hay nada que salvar. Ya no hay nada que proteger.  
  
Miro a mí alrededor, y... ¿qué veo? Ruinas. Miseria. Destrucción. Muerte.  
  
Otra lágrima. Cae suavemente hasta mis labios. Salada. Como el mar. el mar de Neptuno. Una vez más noto como algo dentro de mi pecho se rompe. Ella. ha sido la primera. En el instante en que aquel ataque la ha tocado, el mar se ha desbocado, percibiendo la pérdida de su protegida; y el viento nos ha rodeado con una furia incontenible en el momento en qué Urano, ciega de ira, se ha lanzado contra el enemigo. No hemos podido hacer nada. Antes de llegar al enemigo ya ha caído. Fulminada. Y se ha reunido con su sirena, con la razón por la cual vivía, por la que se levantaba cada mañana con una sonrisa. No sé como he aguantado. El miedo, la rabia, el odio, la tristeza. me han paralizado. Ellas: el viento y el mar, la fuerza y el arte, la acción y la calma, el amor. Eliminados en 10 segundos. Aún no puedo creer que tantas ilusiones y esperanzas, tantos sueños reflejados en sus ojos, se hayan acabado.  
  
Otra lágrima. Sólo un sentimiento. Sentimientos. Ella ha sido la tercera. La Diosa del Amor ha sido la siguiente. Su nombre se ha oído en todo el espacio un segundo antes de encontrarse con la fría daga de la muerte. Atacada por la espalda. A traición. Sin ocasión de defenderse. Ella se habría salvado de aquel ataque, lo habría esquivado, pero ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de afrontarlo de frente.  
  
Otra lágrima. Una lágrima que se mezcla con las gotas de lluvia que han empezado a caer. Un relámpago parte el cielo. Agua. Relámpagos. ¿Es qué el mundo se niega a dejarme olvidar? Me niego a revivir. Pero las imágenes vienen a mi mente sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Ellas han sido las siguientes en enfrentar su destino. Brutalmente eliminadas, luchando como nunca lo habían hecho, pero el enemigo impedía que las otras pudiésemos intervenir. Han muerto juntas: Mercurio, la mente; Júpiter, la fuerza. El destino es irónico.  
  
Un relámpago incendia un árbol. Otra lágrima. Fuego. Sí. Las llamas borradas para siempre de su mirada. Su último gesto: determinación. No se enfrontó al enemigo, pero sus palabras dejaron una marca inborrable en su rostro: la duda. Ha muerto sin luchar, pero mirando de frente al enemigo i demostrándonos que no todo estaba perdido.  
  
Otra lágrima. Me consuelo pensando en que el tiempo me hará olvidar. Pero no será así. Para mí el tiempo ha muerto. Y su guardiana también. Han muerto protegiéndome. Afrontando la muerte que me estaba destinada, y haciéndome prometer de esta manera que no moriría sin luchar.  
  
Levanto la cara decidida. No puedo rendirme. Tengo que hacerlo por ellas. Por Michiru y Haruka, por Minako, por Ami y por Makoto, por Rei, y por Setsuna. No puede permitir que su muerte haya sido en vano.  
  
-¿Ya te has decidido, pequeña? La única solución que queda es aceptar la derrota. No puedes enfrentarte a mí.  
  
Ella. El enemigo. La traidora. La causante de todo lo que me rodea. Sólo un nombre: Usagi.  
  
Trago mi dolor, mi rabia, todos los recuerdos de aquella chica. No podía hacer nada más. Nuestra princesa había muerto tal como la conocíamos y se había transformado en aquello que ahora me miraba con burla; erguida y orgullosa. Sólo quedaba una solución. Agarro con fuerza mi Báculo. Me levanto y concentro toda mi energía, toda mi fuerza, toda mi vida.  
  
-Lanza del Silencio.- en una palabra - Destruye.  
  
Con aquella inmensa esfera de destrucción una lágrima cae de mis ojos.  
  
La última. 


End file.
